


Clap

by coupshan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comedy, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just jeongcheol being sappy and affectionate, they're having a baby!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupshan/pseuds/coupshan
Summary: Mini JeongCheol smut collection, with tried plot.(It ended up being a cute lil' two-shot)Jeonghan waited for Seungcheol to come home and wild things ensue.Warning: lots of tears!





	Clap

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have fun reading sickly sweet coups and our resident angel bein' head over heels for each other :) if you don't like that it's cool just don't continue from here on.  
> not beta read pls forgive however I am not sorry for letting this out of my system, it's good to de-stress! so yeah this is my first time trying explicit writing. enjoy 7k words of spicy times...

Seungcheol massaged his thumbs in gentle circles against the soft, plump skin around Jeonghan's hipbones. He had gained weight during this (first) pregnancy and it's been worrying his husband twice over today.

Jeonghan thought he was losing it spending time alone in the house with nobody but him and baby. He had talked aloud like it was responsive, hoping their unborn kid could hear the words of unconditional love and soon recognise his voice when she was brought into this world. The eventual idea made him shudder, albeit with some guilt. It was childish since he got into this situation already but imagining the day was maybe too soon. He might be going crazy with nervousness because he was narrating now.

"You're always coming back tired from work, being so nice to me... And still looking your best. Here I am useless at home though, doing nothing all day. And I'm fat." Jeonghan's words were said lightly, but he could feel an ugly tug at the pit of his stomach. Damn hormones.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Seungcheol breathed a laugh into his love's ear and his smile grazed against Jeonghan's cheek. "You're not fat, Hannie. You've always been beautiful, and." He leans back just to look at him and prove the point. "This pregnancy doesn't change that. You're at home taking care of our daughter and keeping our baby safe."

Seungcheol's so gentle and  _genuine_  with his speech, with him, that it made something sting in his eyes. Jeonghan blinked that weak feeling away. He felt it in his knees every time it seemed Seungcheol's mission was to make his heart flutter. Right now he felt it in his swollen ankles. "I'm huge." Jeonghan's soul left his eyes as he stared past Seungcheol's head at the curtain pole. He didn't want to give a single minute of eye contact and remind himself that his husband was currently the only one who's handsome like a snack while he looked like a bloated beef and tomato pie.

Seungcheol thought he looked adorable. The tomato-red of his nose was always the tell-tale sign that his angel was on the verge of crying. His arms immediately wrapped around the other, tightly but not too much so that it was suffocating, in a ring surrounding both Jeonghan and his child. Jeonghan began to shake with tears. Well, he did it so he'd prevent him from crying but letting it out was great, too. No stress on the baby  _and_  his Jeonghan, right? Seungcheol smiled. Jeonghan noticed and cried harder. His husband simply laughed.

_Why do you love me so much?_  Jeonghan hiccupped, "Why are you like this?" He hit his chest with a curled fist and the other man yelped. Jeonghan's punches were never gentle even though they didn't hold any hostility at all. But Seungcheol couldn't stop chuckling regardless.

"How has the day been for my baby?" Wasn't he meant to ask their golden breadwinner that? He missed those powerful days where he worked alongside him and helped out financially so much he wanted to burst out in pained laughter. But his husband still treated him like he was precious. Like he gave him all the world, when all he did was sit down for more than half the day. God, why was Seungcheol so good to him? Always, Jeonghan asked himself this at least seven times a week. It's what makes counting down the days easier.

Yet all he could do was sulk and it made him feel more like shit. "Me or your actual baby?"

"You." There was a slight whine in Seungcheol's voice and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. And in that moment Jeonghan's tears spilled over because he knew that feeling of missing your loved one was mutual. It was easier to give in to the self-conscious voice when you're pregnant and your body wasn't the way you're used to but not when Seungcheol was home.

He wouldn't care anymore, no more shying behind a false  _I'm okay_ since Seungcheol was his husband and he could tell him anything. "What I did all day? Miss you." Jeonghan shimmied up as much as his inflated belly would allow to kiss his Seungcheol on the nose.

Seungcheol's smile met his eyes and they closed in an appreciative expression; it was so worth it. "I missed you too." Seungcheol returned the kiss to his forehead and he felt a priorly stiff Jeonghan relax in his arms. It was contagious and Seungcheol felt euphoric. He was bumping his nose against the other's, a hand careful on his cheek. It wasn't only literal that being with Jeonghan felt like coming home. As his voice softened a few notches, he breathed out, "Can I kiss you?"

Jeonghan removed his hand drying the tears from his face. "No."

"What," inhaled Seungcheol with a frown. He blinked at Jeonghan's turned back. There was a dispirited knot in his lungs but he couldn't find the heart to possibly get angry at Jeonghan the littlest bit. He was enduring a lot for him, he was probably going through so much... Jeonghan was never the self-conscious type, but you could tell this pregnancy was taking a toll on his body. Seungcheol wasn't complaining though. He thought that Jeonghan was still number one in his eyes, if not the only one. His trait of unending positivity told him that the extra baby fat just meant he had more to hold. And Seungcheol always loved giving, be it bigger hugs! He just wanted Jeonghan to always know that he was wanted. Scooching closer, quietly, Seungcheol pressed against Jeonghan's back. Not so much as to suffocate his other half, just share his warmth. But he didn't do anything until Jeonghan would speak. His father taught him patience was a virtue and certainly with Jeonghan, there was a reward. The reward was his happiness. And Seungcheol would wait. They didn't need their marriage to tell them his happiness was his. He'd do it for however time stretched out to be. "Why not, baby?"

"I hate how you ask me for things now, you used to just take—"

"Mm."

"—And I'd be happy with that because then I knew you were comfortable. It's like you're hardly yourself around me anymore," Jeonghan paused to clear his throat as it was clearly deteriorating in the middle. "If it's okay, to do this or that. Like it's not okay to kiss me. Like it's not okay for you to talk to me anymore. As if I'm not a human who needs your love and affection. Yours, Seungcheol." Jeonghan whipped his pretty head back around forty five degrees, revealing the red rings around one wet eye. "I'm not made of glass."

"I know you're not." Seungcheol quickly said, "You're so strong. That's why you're carrying my baby." Jeonghan furrowed his brows and Seungcheol squeezed his husband again. "This one's gonna be such a playful handful we're going to have to keep our eyes on her at all times, yeah? And there is no one else in this world, except you, who can do that. Because of that," he told him in a levelled tone. Because his own eyes were starting to water—not with sadness—with gratefulness. He hugged him, loosely, only so he could take in Jeonghan's lithe frame. He was still attractive now, to _him_. "Because I know you could do that for me. I'll have time to care for you. Take care of our baby, so I can look at you."

At this point Jeonghan had already turned his whole body around to face Seungcheol, buried face in his chest and curled into a ball or whatever shape his round stomach could let him become. His cheeks were pink as hell if he'd lifted his head up now. He was vulnerable, vulnerable to his husband's kind words and they wrapped around him like a safe blanket. He'd bare all of him to him insomuch as he was bearing his child now. Of course.

Jeonghan let his head rise to meet Seungcheol's gaze which was steady on him, still, all this time. But there was surprise in his husband's blinking eyes. He saw his embarrassed features reflected in them. And so he pouted,  _it's your fault I'm blushing wildly so take the blame and make up for it,_ asking for a kiss.

His cheeks were aflame. Jeonghan was so pretty in pink, flustered on the whole, Seungcheol was taken aback. His husband's beauty would never fail to amaze him no matter how sappy that made Seungcheol. He held back his urge to snicker and tease, just to dodge ruining this moment. He broke, though, into an inevitable giggle when he saw the other forming his lips into a pout. Then he pecked it away. Once, twice, three times. He knew Jeonghan loved his goofy laugh anyway, that it would make him forgive him. He kissed his beloved's scolding glare away into another universe. "I missed you," he repeated deeply into one specially meaningful kiss. And a whisper, "so much."

"Me too." Seungcheol's proclamation elicited a soft whine from Jeonghan's lips, his leg somehow ending up on his husband's waist.  _Somehow_. He loved that he was still flexible during these trying times. His husband kneaded a thumb on the skin above his knee, working up his thigh, like how their laying-down session had begun.

But his large hand remained firm in a grip once he reached his hip, holding him there. "I've been trying to control myself," Seungcheol chuckled, silent if not for their close proximity.  _Come on, create a distraction._  "How much?" Though the question didn't stray far from his arousal.

Jeonghan wasn't buying it. He was pregnant and he had the same needs. (Multiplied by one hundred.) "So fucking much," he muttered with a facial expression he knew Seungcheol couldn't deny. His knitted eyebrows added to the damsel in distress facade. But really, he was interrogating through them,  _why're you holding back, Seungcheol?_  Certainly he felt his hardness against his inner thigh. He wanted to ride up on it.

By then Seungcheol used two hands to hold Jeonghan's hips down, laying him gently on his back because it was still OK to do that. "You see me everyday in the morning," he chuckled softly. The sound was ringing in Jeonghan's ears. He wanted to bathe in Seungcheol's voice. He wanted him  _now_. Jeonghan groped his crotch and left his hand there, glaring back at Seungcheol defiantly. Seungcheol was staring down at him with a clenched jaw. His pupils were blown with love or lust, or both. It was blurred lines here. The man found his composure despite shakily speaking, "Don't you remember? You cooked me a mean egg omelette for breakfast,  _I_  couldn't forget." If Jeonghan paid enough attention, he'd see that the other was starting to sweat.

"Forget it," Jeonghan replied. He pushed Seungcheol's chest away and slid out from under him. Seungcheol's open hands stayed frozen in midair. His pregnant husband muttered as if he couldn't hear him, "What do I have to do for some dick?"

Seungcheol balled his hands into fists again. This was better. They didn't have to do it and Jeonghan would stay unharmed, the baby would be healthy. He didn't know what to do with the disappointment in the corner of his mind though, or should he say his pants. He'd have to forget his swelling erection for now. Jeonghan was more important. He leaned around Jeonghan's shoulder to give him an apologetic kiss. "Do you want me to cook some more for dinner, babe? Or we could order—"

"Coups-ya, since you acted like you couldn't kiss me I guess you need my permission now." He used the nickname that he called him since they were teenagers. He was not prepared for Jeonghan to lean back, avoiding his kiss. He'd be the  _death of him_.

That was quite reciprocal. Seungcheol puckered his full lips into a pout. Jeonghan had to fight using all of his willpower to not capture them there and then. "I just wondered if there was enough to eat for, um, three..."  _God, he was so cute._  "Don't take offence, love." Jeonghan told him he couldn't kiss him but he was the one doing his best to refrain himself. "I love your cooking, don't be upset," Seungcheol uttered softly as he brushed Jeonghan's cheek, hands slipping down to his shoulders where he massaged him. Jeonghan must be looking so perplexed although now he played right into his husband's hands, closing his eyes with a groan.

Jeonghan was stubborn, too, and he hated lots of things including giving up. He put on his most seductive voice, opening his mouth: "That feels  _so good_." He knew Seungcheol had to still be hard behind him, if not even more aroused by that. But his Seungcheol, sweet Seungcheol, was still so innocent and did nothing more than just try to make him feel at ease under his fingers, loosening the knots in his shoulder blades from not exercising enough. He made him wanna try to be his best self. It made him want to let him kiss him, but alas.

"You make it so hard for me," Seungcheol breathed hotly on his nape. Jeonghan giggled immaturely. Seungcheol dug his fingertips in as punishment, too lightly to hurt for real, drawing out a moan from his husband. He got off the bed, crouching in front of Jeonghan. His bright eyes twinkled down at Seungcheol with curiosity.  _So easy to love_.

"Coups-ya." He made something stir in Jeonghan's ribcage again by massaging wonders from his swollen ankles to his feet, and back up again, like he was rekindling their love or some kind of burning fire in his heart. Oh, it worked. It could have started waterworks if it had not been for Choi-Yoon Jeonghan holding in his tears. His breath became unsteady. "I  _missed_  you. Seungcheol-ah, you know what I mean." Jeonghan let a weak whimper escape him.

"Mm." Seungcheol pressed a kiss on the crevice connecting his shin to his right foot, then the bone of his ankle, peppered little kisses up until resting his nose on Jeonghan's other thigh, but stopped when his face brushed the hem of Jeonghan's pyjama shorts. He didn't do anything else, other than gaze up into his eyes as he took both his hands in his own. Seungcheol asked, this time, softly, "When can I kiss you?"

Jeonghan looked at him like he was deciding, for a long second before eventually bursting into a little fit of laughter. Seungcheol pretended to frown but his husband was ready, two inches away from Jeonghan's face as he leaned up God knows when. Jeonghan leaned an inch closer. His breath was on Seungcheol's lips, like peppermint-scented perfume luring him in. "Now."

Seungcheol beat him to the chase and their teeth clicked as their mouths met at the same time. Jeonghan fought for dominance and Seungcheol let him, the former dragging him up by the hair whilst the latter held onto his head barely, rough palms floating by Jeonghan's ears only used to adjusting themselves gentler with him. Jeonghan sucked on Seungcheol's tongue, an ache in his lower half where he wanted Seungcheol to be.

"Let me touch you," Seungcheol said. He broke from the kiss with a little noise from Jeonghan, who still attempted to cling onto his bottom lip with his teeth. He got on his knees so he could look up at the beauty who belonged to him again. Jeonghan loved him so much. He watched as his love nestled between his legs comfortably, grabbing Jeonghan's open thighs for support as he leaned his face against his bulging stomach. "Can I?" He muffled.

At first, Jeonghan was laughing, tickled. He lifted his face to kiss the round curve tenderly, moving down to nuzzle Jeonghan's crotch. The maroon-haired couldn't help but throw his head back. He was sensitive from... How many days have they been going without this? Seungcheol bit the waistband of his shorts, ready to rip them off by the savage look in his eyes. Jeonghan bit his lip, finding purchase on his sanity. "Yes. Yes, please."

But Seungcheol seemed to be in control of himself when he  _didn't_  rip off his pyjamas, peeling them off rather daintily. Despite being glad that Seungcheol didn't ask why he was naked under his shorts, he appeared so calm it made Jeonghan almost sad. He wanted him so badly, but what he wanted more than that was for his husband to need him as well. Jeonghan was wrong when Seungcheol looked up again, forgetting how dark his eyes were with want, unchanging from minutes ago where Jeonghan had provoked him. He stayed silent as Seungcheol's gaze flicked away, back to his weeping, half-hard cock. Seungcheol blew onto it, the cold air making Jeonghan shiver. It turns out he was laughing, "I was arrogant for thinking you were excited as me." That was confirmation for Jeonghan to know he was still hard. He beamed. He loved him so,  _so_  much. Seungcheol pouted accusingly, slurring a bit as he started to kiss the side of his member. "Hey, now you're starting to look it."

"Shut up and do me, Seungcheol—a-ah," Jeonghan said breathily with no real venom. In fact, his eyes were loving if not absolutely needy. He was past impatience. "I'm ready." His breath hitched when Seungcheol suddenly had his mouth around half of his member and sucked downwards.

"No, not if you're not even hard yet." It was miraculous how he still understood him with a cock full in his mouth and even more so with how surprisingly intimidating Seungcheol's voice still was. He shivered at the humming vibration. Jeonghan stared at the ceiling. It was a cover for he must have been flushed beet red. Impending revelation of secret activities being home alone. He meant otherwise...

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol back by the shoulders, the  _pop!_  noise of his withdrawal making him bow his head forward in slight embarrassment. Seungcheol forgot his own confusion while he was overcome with worry and tried to take a look at his husband's face. Jeonghan kept his head down as he stood up, kicking away his shorts. He sat down on Seungcheol's lap, only with his back facing him. Without warning, he pushed backwards and Seungcheol landed on his back with a grunt. He held him down with his firm butt on his stomach.

"OK, I'm not complaining but—"

"Seungcheol, do you ever stop talking and read the situation?" Said man grew quiet and half-lidded as Jeonghan raised his ass in the air. _Dangerous_. "I want you," Jeonghan told him matter-of-factly, like they were talking about the weather. Seungcheol decided he had too much power over him.

"Let me finish." He smacked Jeonghan on the ass cheek, making sure it was light enough not to hurt but hard enough to sting. The latter bit his lip to suppress noise, any form of weakness. "Tch," he scolded with a light-hearted scowl, but Seungcheol's next words were serious: "I don't understand how you think you've been looking bad at all. When I'm happy you gained weight." He massaged calloused hands into the round curves of Jeonghan's bottom, spreading his cheeks. "Especially on these places."

"Pervert." The other man nosed the shape of Seungcheol through his pants, mouthing kisses on his member.

_Says the one kissing my dick,_  Seungcheol thought, twitching and rolling his eyes back when a particular kiss with bite happened near the tip of his member. If he looked down now, he'd see a tent of his pants at his crotch. But he regained consciousness; the sight before him now was more satisfying. "What's this?" For a split second Seungcheol's eyes widened in disbelief. After that his head figuratively grew a thousand times bigger. Jeonghan kissed his teeth jokingly. A smug smirk was laying on his lips now, but Jeonghan could tell in his softened voice he was appreciative. Seungcheol reached up and rubbed circles into the small of his back. "You planned this?"

"I prepared," Jeonghan corrected his husband. But he couldn't fight the red blush on his cheeks. It looked comical and double the normal amount of cute to Seungcheol because his head was upside down looking at him.

"I didn't say anything earlier about the chewing gum, but," Seungcheol paused to swirl his tongue over Jeonghan's puckered hole. His breath left cold air hitting Jeonghan there and making him shiver. "But this. This, I can talk about."

"Please don't." Jeonghan buried his face in his hands for a moment before getting a grip. He didn't hesitate to open up Seungcheol's pants, claiming what's his. He claimed his member into his mouth three-quarters way down, without ever easing from the top. Seungcheol jolted underneath him, groaning. He waited for his mouth to gather up with saliva, pushing his head down further and shaking it slowly to let Seungcheol feel the texture on the inside of his mouth. Then he kept going down until his tip was at the back of his throat. Seungcheol's thighs were shaking ever so visibly, but Jeonghan gripped his knees to prevent him from thrusting upwards.  _He's as big as I remember him._ Jeonghan blinked repeatedly to keep his eyes from watering. It'd be lame to cry during giving head to his husband and he'd never forgive himself for crying over  _that_  fact. He mouthed his way up again, suckling at the head of Seungcheol's member and not pausing for a second. Jeonghan wrapped a delicate hand around it, without removing his mouth, and stroked. His husband made a strangled moan. He finally lifted his lips off just to look at the bead of precum, smirking down at the reddened tip. Seungcheol was  _oozing_ , with every squeeze of Jeonghan's hand and it was  _hot_. "Can you still talk?"

"I-I'm sorry," stuttered Seungcheol. Almost immediately, Jeonghan dropped his playful grin and did his best to turn around. What he was faced with made him flustered all over again, like it was the first time. Seungcheol appeared blissed out as if he'd already reached his release.  _Funny,_  he didn't. Because Jeonghan sucked him off.

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan demanded, transforming into a pink two shades darker than before. He bit his knuckle and fisted his other hand over his mouth to conceal his face. "Did—did I do something you don't like?" He felt a pang of disappointment sinking in his belly.

"I just, just don't know what I did to deserve you." Seungcheol removed the defensive hands and the disappointment sunk away, cupped Jeonghan's cheek, thumbed the sweet apple of it and Jeonghan leaned into his soft praise. He was still breathing heavily from getting the life sucked out of him. "I realised I wasn't doing anything while you were on me," he laughed.

Jeonghan hummed with that adorable smile he was so lucky he knew. "Got good, didn't I?"

"Fuck yeah," snickered Seungcheol again, this time a whisper. He slid his hands into Jeonghan's and held them to his chest, doing nothing but admire him just for this while. Seungcheol was aching but he was more patient than that. Loving. The shadows of Jeonghan's lashes cast by the dim light above their heads and the curve of Jeonghan's stomach, his womb holding his child. It all seemed surreal.

Jeonghan was impatient. His own cock was throbbing now, so he ground his hips against him; once, twice. The slick movement of Seungcheol's wet cock against his hole, between the cleft of his ass, was obscene but familiar. Seungcheol halted him with fingertips digging into the soft skin of his pelvis. He had an unreadable expression and tsked, gazing straight at his ballooned stomach while he held him there. It made him self-conscious, but not in a particularly bad way. Seungcheol worshipped Jeonghan and the latter knew this; it was probably something else. His grip was like a vice, though, Jeonghan was glad he didn't make it hurt. "Seungcheol, I can't wait."

"Hold on." Seungcheol struggled to lift himself up only because he didn't want to cause pain to Jeonghan and risk him injuring himself especially now, holding the other carefully by the sides as he slipped from the mattress. And one other reason. "If you keep moving I'll come," he mumbled in a much quieter voice. Jeonghan sat on his legs while he waited for Seungcheol to stop fumbling, grimacing and unfolding them to sit with his legs stretched out again. Seungcheol glanced up at his husband who winced, like he had a radar for Jeonghan's discomfort levels, the unreadable expression returning. It moulded into one that was free from anything except worry. Oh. His voice always remained soft. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just want you. To... You know," Jeonghan spoke slowly hence he wouldn't stutter. So he was worried. And Jeonghan didn't want him to. He watched as Seungcheol set the pillows behind where he sat and fluffed them up. He reached behind him to grab the bottle of lube they so gracefully left on the window sill behind the headboard, bringing it back into Jeonghan's field of view like a magic trick. They met eyes. "Fuck me."

Seungcheol muttered a curse under his breath, something along the lines of  _Jesus_ fucking  _Christ_. He was so close Jeonghan heard and blushed. It was unironic because though neither of them practiced the Bible religiously, it wasn't sinful that they were having intercourse as husbands. He couldn't really talk about their days as teenagers, though. He gave the bottle to his blushing husband who took it to uncap, undoing his tie which he was surprised Jeonghan hadn't yanked off yet since he came home. He chortled when Jeonghan scrunched his nose when some lube got on his fingers, but proceeded not to let it go to waste when he reached down and circled the rim of his entrance slowly. Seungcheol watched like he was hypnotised. He had a smirk on his lips because Jeonghan knew what he was doing to him, dammit. Seungcheol told himself—to keep him sane—the more the better, anything to avoid risking Jeonghan in pain especially when he was with child. He gritted his teeth when Jeonghan was done opening himself up further and poured lubricant onto his hardened cock, some dripping onto his thighs. "Tell me you really want this."

"I really want it. I want  _you_. Seungcheol, I don’t know how many times I’ve repeated mys—"

His husband soothed him with a kiss, erasing his frown lines. Seungcheol pried his teeth open with his tongue, licking sensually despite how anxious he was to be in him like every time. The way he looked at Jeonghan when he broke the kiss was as soft as his voice. "I just don’t wanna hurt you."

"You won’t," Jeonghan digressed with a look just as gentle. "I’m not fragile." Their faces were so close, when Jeonghan arched his neck to kiss Seungcheol again, his lips touched the sharp line of his chin, grazed his barely-there stubble and then his lips. It was a short peck and Seungcheol didn’t mind; he was in no rush as he’d be getting tons of kisses tonight. Jeonghan continued along his cupid’s bow, tracing his lips past the bump of his nose, stopping at his forehead to press one there. Seungcheol’s body felt like all its burdens had taken off and he broke away once more. He mouthed an  _I love you_  to which, because he was so close he could see, Jeonghan mouthed  _I love you too_.

His heart sped up like he was younger, when he had just begun realising he’d fallen for Yoon Jeonghan. Choi Jeonghan, now. He leaned back on his heels, holding his member and hitting the head on Jeonghan’s balls lightly. Jeonghan squirmed, letting out a little whine he’d been keeping in. Seungcheol positioned himself so  _his_  angel beneath him was comfortable. The tip of his leaking shaft was already peeking in, and in again, as he gently bucked his hips towards the inviting tightness of Jeonghan’s hole. Then he pushed. "I don’t want to hurt you or the baby." The last syllable was strained, though he initially wanted to keep his voice warm and steady Seungcheol lost himself in Jeonghan’s soft insides wrapping around him quickly. Jeonghan must have been holding his breath because the faded noise that escaped his lips sounded like he had choked.

"—Eol-ya..." Jeonghan’s breath kept hitching and he was experiencing some pain. Not anywhere near his belly, luckily, but the stretch almost felt like he was ripping in two. They had gone without sex for a week, so this was expected, he guessed. After Seungcheol's length pushed past his first ring of muscles, Jeonghan felt his body naturally succumb and translate that pain to pleasure. Seungcheol was so large, what didn’t he prepare for? But Seungcheol was sweet, holding his face like he could break. If he looked down he’d see Seungcheol halfway in, but his husband was gazing at him so smitten, he’d not want to be in any place else right now but his eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" The beat of Jeonghan’s heart was in sync with Seungcheol’s stutter. Jeonghan knew that as he was twitching around the hard dick that was in him, Seungcheol was holding himself back very greatly. Jeonghan's walls were squeezing on him, sucking him in and it took all of his willpower not to push all the way in with one long stroke, all for making sure his lover didn't hurt. Seungcheol pressed his palm very lightly to Jeonghan's lower stomach as he pushed his hips forward. Seungcheol noticed a tear at the corner of Jeonghan’s eye. “If you say no, I’ll stop. I promise.” He pressed his lips briefly to the beauty spot beneath his eye.

Suddenly he regained some of his energy. "Christ, Seungcheol,  _move_." The fiery heat in his eyes returned and the tears melted behind them as Seungcheol thrusted deeper. He groaned audibly.

When he opened his eyes again Seungcheol’s ears were red and his head was rested next to his. "So tight," he muffled into the sheets. Seungcheol angled himself to not put pressure on his baby bump, leaning on his elbows. He must be fully in. Jeonghan’s breath was hitching more than once, every little movement sending shocks to his sensitive hole and the veins of Seungcheol’s dick was nudging his insides. Then all they felt was warmth and sweet pleasure. It felt like they were one. Jeonghan’s body remembered him. "Is this okay?"

Jeonghan held onto his firm, stone-like arms like they were a lifeline, rounded eyes on him. Seungcheol began to grind his hips against Jeonghan’s as if testing the waters and he did it without thrusting backwards. "Huh,  _oh_." He let out strangled, unintelligible moans. Seungcheol was grunting to hold down his own and was beginning to circle his hips, the action causing him to pull out by a little bit. Jeonghan keened like he wanted him back in, deeply, blinking his wet, pretty eyes open and closed with every growingly stronger thrust made by Seungcheol.

Of course, he could only add so much strength. He had to be attentive as they were having a baby, now, his warm hand rested on top of Jeonghan's belly if not just about hovering. The other held onto their headboard. He whispered, rolling his hips and leaning in, "Choi Jeonghan." Seungcheol licked the tip of his nose.

That drew a giggle out of him. He smelled like bad breath and Jeonghan loved him with his whole heart. "Yoon Seungcheol," he teased back. Seungcheol twitched in him, sending strong hips at him in a long stroke. "Oh-h, I really wish I made you take my surname." It was difficult to talk like this, but they were brave and Jeonghan was way too stubborn. He shook his head for dramatic effect but, really, the pleasure hitting his sweetest spots mixed with heat was getting too much to handle.

Seungcheol breathed raggedly, "Nah, your family name is way prettier. Choi is too common." He gripped the headboard tighter as Jeonghan lifted himself slightly with his remaining strength and bent his knees more, giving space for Seungcheol to slide his thighs underneath him. He knew Jeonghan hated feeling unhelpful, though he'd deny it truthfully, so he let him take charge now. He occasionally bucked his hips up a little to add extra electricity to their sparks of pleasure, in a compromise to meet in the middle. Vision blurry and swimming with it, he could only clearly see Jeonghan and his beauty, as the blood rushed to his head and the tip of his dick. He had an endearingly determined facial expression, chasing their orgasms. He admired Jeonghan so much. And he voiced it. "But I'm so glad we did it—ugh—like that. Because now, everyone knows you're mine." He held Jeonghan's waist with both his hands but not to hold him down, only help in moving him  _up, and down_. As Seungcheol held him, Jeonghan's eyes were glazed over with lust, or passion, or love in this frenzy of movements. Most possibly all three. His drool was leaving the corner of his lips to dribble down his chin and Seungcheol made no effort to wipe it away, kissing his husband's slack jaw. The tip of his member was touching the back wall of Jeonghan's hole that was slick with semen, and if they weren't pregnant he'd be allowed to bruise it over right now. But they were; they were and he had to be gentle, angling himself once more just to find Jeonghan's prostate. The celestial man beneath him let out a pleased mewl.  _Bingo_. Seungcheol thrusted there, licking Jeonghan's lips and the latter allowed him to pry them open, sucking his tongue lazily.

He suddenly turned his head to the side, uttering, "Cheol-ah, I c-can't." Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut for a second, seeing white-hot colour as the high Seungcheol gave him increased. Jeonghan dug his heels into the bed, his toes curling with the incoming spasm. He rasped, "I'm coming." But he never came yet. Seungcheol slowed his thrusts and rocked his hips in long strokes, the heavy size of him rubbing against Jeonghan's small tunnel in a friction they couldn't explain. They only knew it would sate their hunger. Seungcheol's tip brushed the sweet spot in Jeonghan, his prostate, over and over. Jeonghan whispered sweet nothings that he'd forget and say again once they were done, after being so drunk on the pleasure Seungcheol gave, uncontrollably muttering about how  _good_  he was. He wanted to drag this out so Jeonghan felt one hundred percent satisfied, full. Seungcheol's hot palms found purchase again behind his knees, spreading his legs. Every time their hips met both felt shocks running up their whole body. And Seungcheol sobbed,

"Me too," murmuring  _I love you_  into his husband's shoulder. He moved his head to mouth wet kisses to his cheek. "You can do it. Come on, Jeonghan. Come on, baby." His encouraging words unconsciously brought him to the brink and Jeonghan squeaked at a particularly harder thrust. There was an undeniable warmth swirling in his lower stomach, then seconds passed while Seungcheol plunged into him deeply at a steady pace because he knew his dick was stroking his prostate, _fuck it felt like heaven_ , repeatedly. He shivered and gasped every single time. And he came. The pleasure with Seungcheol engulfed his whole body like wildfire and seized him, making Jeonghan shudder violently. He came crying out Seungcheol's name.

Jeonghan hadn't realised he was crying 'til he was mostly down from his delirious state. The tears that dried were replaced with new streaming tears over them. He turned his head to press a sweet peck to Seungcheol's upper lip. "I love you." Seungcheol still kept at bucking his hips, changing his tempo to short thrusts to chase his climax and join Jeonghan but that did it for him. And Jeonghan twitching around him from his orgasm was all it took; it made Seungcheol drown in his own.

He squeezed his eyes shut and choked a barely audible shout. "Jeonghan!" His hips must've disconnected from his brain because they were not done moving, still jerking against Jeonghan. "Jeonghan," he inhaled the breath that seemed to be stolen from him, kissing his husband again. "Jeonghan." Two thrusts, then he stopped. His thick cock pulsed in Jeonghan and he blushed as he was caught looking down when he raised himself up. Jeonghan's brown eyes were glossed over with emotion, lashes wet from crying. He felt like velvet inside. Staying there forever sounded like paradise but they both knew Jeonghan would take a trip to the toilet the day after if so. Thus Seungcheol relished at the time left he could stay nestled in him, snuggling his torso with a small groan from Jeonghan.

Seungcheol quickly grasped the situation of the sticky ejaculation on Jeonghan's stomach that came out of the slender male himself after being alarmed for a few moments. His dimples showed. "Hehe."

"Don't hehe me," Jeonghan scolded. But Lord, was he in love. " _You can do it_? So sappy, Coups-ya." He raised an eyebrow, smooching his husband noisily on his lips.

"Mm-hm. I guess  _I_ did it, since you got off on me without touching you here," he hummed, poking Jeonghan in the dick. It was pink at the tip, and shaven as he was advised to by the hospital. Pretty, like the angel himself. Seungcheol proudly scoffed, "How many prostate orgasms have I given you?" Jeonghan slapped his hand away.

The russet-haired beauty rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly grow any more bigheaded Seungcheol, it's not like you haven't done that to me before."

"Oh, but I think I just got you to admit that I  _do_." He punched him on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"I can't believe you were getting hard in me again," sighs Jeonghan. "I want to talk about what I was trying to tell you... Earlier. About asking me for things? 'Said I'm yours, so you don't need to." He fisted Seungcheol's open shirt to get rid of the feeling that he was blushing like mad.

"Sorry." He ducked his head so Jeonghan didn't have to reach because he didn't really mind spoiling him (and he just wanted to be closer.) "How I don't just 'take' anymore?"

"Uh-huh."

Jeonghan's bright eyes were a wonder, glancing up at him curiously with such innocence despite what the two just did. Seungcheol could get lost in them. So he focused on what he was saying, hoping Jeonghan would understand. "Are you saying I didn't just take what I wanted soon as I got home? I made love to you. That's getting what I want." He kissed his husband on the tip of his nose. "Right?"

They were both still panting slightly from coming down. Their breaths hit each other's lips, they were having a staring competition this close and Jeonghan had his arms locked behind Seungcheol's neck. Jeonghan smiled sweetly then, admitting defeat and massaging Seungcheol's back subconsciously. He whispered, "You were so good."

"Thank you," Seungcheol said and Jeonghan had a feeling he meant it in many other ways. But the squeeze to his butt snapped him out of his thoughts. Jeonghan and Seungcheol himself had forgotten hands that were still grabbed onto Jeonghan's rounder ass cheeks,  _bless_ , but Seungcheol lifted him carefully off the mattress as the man softened inside of him. Seungcheol slid out of him. Jeonghan heaved a sigh that sounded dramatic with Seungcheol gazing down at him fondly.

Seungcheol had begun to blink sluggishly, tired from the work-out after work-ing. He flopped onto his front next to Jeonghan, earning a giggle from the other. He was more blissed out than not to say the truth. Jeonghan, however, was sparkling after they had sex. It's like he sucked the energy out of Seungcheol like some alluring succubus and recycled it as his own but Seungcheol wasn't complaining. His angel was grinning from ear to ear, and he wanted it too. It also meant he'd sleep better. But Jeonghan's skills for worrying and nagging were never not the best. He tried to push himself up cutely and his round belly didn't allow him on the first try. Seungcheol stopped his husband from a second try, holding a warm hand to his bump and rubbing it there. "Are you skipping dinner?" Jeonghan jutted out his bottom lip. "Because I'm not letting that happen."

"Sh, Jeonghannie, let me have this. Just rest with me for a bit," he cooed soothingly to his love and it worked, Jeonghan blinking his eyes closed with a small huff. He began talking in a quieter voice.

"I’m worried since the baby hasn’t kicked yet but, you know, I’m in my second trimester now so it’ll be ver—"

Either Seungcheol was completely taken aback by the little nudge underneath his hand that the whole world grew silent or Jeonghan had stopped talking as well. Seungcheol started to cry, wordless.

Jeonghan's brown eyes flew open at some point because now he was blinking rapidly. He had been rendered mute himself, only rubbing Seungcheol's shoulder without his hand thinking. The baby must have thought, why are my parents being quiet? Because there was the most precious, tiny kick that happened underneath Seungcheol's hand again. That broke his silence. "Oh my God, she is awake. Our daughter's awake." His voice broke at least three times in that sentence, though. "You're awake," he repeated, turning tearful once more. He looked up at Jeonghan who had the same bewildered expression. "Did we wake you? Daddy is sorry." He was hovering over Jeonghan's stomach now, holding both his hands there and he leant in to nuzzle his belly button with his nose. There was a brief round of kicks like their baby was doing somersaults or something, but Jeonghan giggled and tried to push Seungcheol's forehead away. Seungcheol laughed through his tears. He pulled some tissues from the box beside their bed, dabbing at Jeonghan's taut stomach first. Then he rubbed at his nose on the clean side. "I'm sorry, daddy was gross." He grabbed a few more and wiped Jeonghan's thighs delicately. Jeonghan rolled his eyes but not without endearment.

He stroked his hair. "Sorry I gave you dessert before dinner." Jeonghan's laugh was breathless. He was as positively surprised as him. What they'd built up until now, this moment of firsts, left them both filled with delight.

"I think that was a full course meal." Jeonghan opened his mouth then closed it again. He's sure his jaw dropped. He'd never get used to Seungcheol's listless pickup lines. They were for life. Seungcheol yawned, "And currently, I'm in food coma." He rubbed at his eyes.

Jeonghan sighed at his dramatic husband. "Come on, get up." He smacked his naked, toned butt. It jiggled and Jeonghan bit his lip to hide a perverted smile. Seungcheol raised his bedhead to send a glare his way adorably. The  _slap!_  was right on cue to mask his thunderous tummy rumble, too. "Baby's hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are welcome!ヽ(´∀｀)/♡ they encourage me  
> next chapter is: "Full House" where you'll meet their daughter!


End file.
